Blissful Revelations
by fiction.is.life
Summary: AU, Connor is the Miracle Child. So why not a miracle, within the miracle birth that was. OC Rating will probably go higher later.
1. Chapter 1

**Blissful Revelations**

By: fiction.is.life.

A/N: Angel and all known characters don't belong to me. Boy, don't I just _wish. _But sadly, it's just a wish. All OC are mine, duh. THe idea behind this chapter came from Episode 3.09 "Lullaby". Needless to say, this is AU. AU to like, the MAX:-D. There will be no Buffy here (don't like Buffy) and since I have yet to buy the season DVDs like I want to, must of this is from my imagination or from some script :D

1

Darla held Angel's gaze for a second longer. "It's the only good thing we've done together." Angel held her hand closes and couldn't help the smile that managed to make it through his worry.

Darla secured her hand around the wooden stake she held hidden at her side.

"Make sure they know that," and without another word, she staked herself.

Fred and Angel held watched astonished as she turned into dust. There were her body had once lied were the naked, exposed bodies of-

"Two?" Angel asked as the babies started to cries, completely out of sync.

"A girl?" Fred asked as she too eyed them.

A rumbling came from behind them and snapped them back into reality effectively. Angel took a child in each arm, Fred draping his coat over them to shield them from the rain.

Holtz appeared by the exit they took from Lorne's room, he raise a crossbow towards the vampire demon and held his aim.

Angel turned to him and Holtz saw the babies in his arms. The demons made their way closer towards them and Angel's car arrived in front of them with the rest of the gang. Holtz slowly lowered his aim. With that momentary retreat, Angel walked past him, babies held tightly in his arms and Fred tight at his side.

They made their way to the awaiting car and into the back seat.

As they drove away, a smirk passed Holtz face.

**Well, that's chapter one of my first EVER AtS story. Hope _someone_ likes it, lol. I just really, really needed to get this one out of me. It feels loads better once it's out! LoL. Well, Read and Review if you please:D I'll have chapter 2 up soon (and a little longer! ), but after that, I'm kind of going slowly, btw this and my other fandom. LoL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blissful Revelations**

By: fiction.is.life.

A/N: So, here's chapter 2! Hope someone's enjoying this, cause I'm enjoying writing this up:D Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the idea and OCs are mine. Some lines stolen from 3.10 "Dad"

2

They entered the hotel and the bloody mess reminded them that there was still a lot of work left to do. Still that did not stall all the questions.

"Angel, how-what-where-" but Gunn was speechless.

"How are there twins? That's impossible! The prophecy said nothing about this," Wesley stated as he rattled through his brain trying to find a possibility to this newest twist.

"I don't know you guys, they were just there," Angel says as he walks further into the lobby, seemingly not noticing the blood and guts and weapons all over the place, and sits on the couch. He cradles the now silent and sleeping babies, eyes never leaving them.

"Wow, you struck out man," Gunn was now able to say as he and Fred walked over to the weapons cabinet and tried to straighten things out.

"But they're sooo adorable," observes Cordelia from above Angel's shoulder.

"Yeah, they are," Angel says as he glances down from one to another.

"And to think that this night was going to end in tragedy." Fred said as she went to stand besides Cordy.

"Well Angelcakes, seems like everything is starting to work out for you," Lorne said as he appeared in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gunn asked as they saw his suitcase and he made his way besides the doting daddy.

"Well, I figured since you all managed to destroy my club - twice - that I wouldn't be imposing if I hit you up for a place to stay."

"There's always room here at the Hyperion for you Lorne." Angel said giving his friend a grin and looking back down at the babies.

Lorne stepped into the hotel, shakes off his umbrella and went over to Angel.

"Ah, come on, hand over the little nipper. Let Uncle Lorne have a gander." He says holding out his hands towards Angel's arms. Instinctively, Angel leans into them, effectively covering the babies from view. "Oh, come on, I'm sure everyone else's already had their turn!"

They all stopped slightly and give Lorne a look.

"Okay, anyone else sensing the serious 'mama bear' vibe going on here?" Lorne said as he looked over to the trio. Angel leaned back and gave Lorne a look. With this movement, he gave the green demon a clear view of _two_ bundles in his arms.

"Whoa now, someone care to explain to me how Junior here doubled?" he asked staring at the tiny pink faces, one wrapped in a blanket and the other in Angel's jacket.

"Yeah, that's a great question," Gunn said as he joined the girls behind the couch.

"It's…it's impossible," Wes says as he pours through a huge book. He's been in the office and he's storming back in, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Fred as she already fears the worst.

"The prophecy!" Wes almost yells out. However, the look that Angel's giving him tells him to keep it down and not disturb the silent slumbers. "The prophecy says that there will be a _son_. One. Okay, just one. A lad. And now there's this little girl?"

Wes looks at them for another second before continuing to flip through the book.

Lorne sits down besides Angel and looks over the babes.

"I see they've been in a little fight. Don't seem to like each other much, do they?" Lorne asked trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, must have happened during the rush out of the alley," Cordy said as she headed around the couch and kneeled in front of Angel. "Here, let me take a look at them."

Angel leans back slightly, avoiding her outstretched hand before she touched one of the babies.

"I, I got it." He said as he takes the ointment from her. He looks down and quickly glances over the babies form. The baby in the blanket had a scratch on the cheek and the other on the forehead.

Angels gets up and walks over to the counter. He lies the babies down. After making sure that they won't fall off, Angel unwraps the baby in the blanket.

The now naked baby can be seen as the boy.

"Let your arms out, there you go. Easy," he tells the baby as he maneuvers the blankets away from the babe. He began to apply the ointment, causing the slumbering infant to awake with a cry.

"What? What'd I do?" Angel asked as he looked around the little boy for any harm. The gang gathered around and watched Angel, too afraid to try and help.

Within seconds and still without a clue as to what was wrong, the other baby began to cry as well.

"What now? What's wrong" Angel asked them as he looked between the two.

"Guess that he startled her," Cordy said.

"Actually, looks like Junior there wet himself," added Gunn as the baby began to pee all over Angel and his jacket. Then he was silent and soon later, the baby girl stopped too.

"Well, glad that's over," Lorne said as he pried his hands off his ears.

Angel finished caring for his babies cuts and rewrapped them up. Now, both babes were awake and when the jacket was being wrapped around the boy again, he began to cry out.

"Think he wants something _dry_ this time," Fred said observing him.

"Guess we have some shopping to do," Cordy said. Fred nodded and soon both walked out the door. Leaving the men to try and figure out what was going to happen next and what to do with the babies.

**Well, _that's_ chapter two. And longer:D Again, will try and post more soon, but not thinking up any dates any time soon. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, Hello! So glad about everyone that liked the first two chapters:D This one is mainly recapping the episode 'Dad' some more but instead of one baby, there's the hassle of him trying to care for them both. Personally, that image kills me cause I think him and baby Connor was sooo cute:D In the next hapter, I hope to get to name the babies :So, I better go look up some names for them, huh...Connor will still and always be Connor, so no worries there, kay? **

**

* * *

Blissful Revelations **

By: fiction.is.life.

3

Not minutes after the girls' leave, there's a 'rumble' by the doorway. Lorne has headed to the rooms to pick one out for himself. Wes is in the office, surrounded by opened books. Angel has changed both babies and is now trying to think of something to feed them. The girl has dozed off again, but the baby boy was staring at him. Gunn was trying to gather up all the weapons that lied all over the lobby.

Gunn turned and saw a demon leaping over the railing outside the glass garden court doors. He picked up a cleaver besides his foot.

Gunn throwing the cleaver said, "Bogie at the back door!"

Angel hears this and instinctively grabs both babies and turns his back to the door.

Gunn picks up the next nearest weapon, a sword, as Wes comes out of the office, crossbow at the ready.

The demon's coming ready to charge just as Wes fires into its neck.

The demon falls backwards onto the steps with the arrows in its neck and the cleaver in its chest.

Behind the demon that's now fallen, the girls' reappear. Cordy lets out a scream as Fred's eyes go wide. They rush in and make sure that the guys are all fine.

Angel looks around him, makes eye contact with his team to make sure they're all okay before setting down with the babies on the couch again.

"This isn't over, is it?" asked Cordy as she went and slumped down on the other end of the couch. Fred went over to her, holding the credit card that they had forgotten.

Cordy lightens up slightly at the invitation.

Wes shakes his head, "No. Angel's son is part of the prophecy. Though, the daughter's a new twist, I doubt anyone knows that yet. As soon as the word gets out though, everyone and everything will be coming for them."

Gunn drops the sword saying, "Which means we need a plan."

Wes walked into the office, and walked over to where Angel was with the babies. None of them had guessed that such little things could get so messy so quickly.

"Angel, we could use your help when you're finished - changing the baby - who are being changed on my desk."

Angel looked sheepish to him and grinned, "Sorry. I needed the space."

"Of course. And seeing as you once nearly had sex on my desk I shouldn't be surprised that now there are babies on it."

Angel turned towards him now. "Hey! First of all that wasn't me, that was some guy who switched bodies with me. And second of all," he pauses as he cups a hand around an ear on each baby, and drops his voice to a whisper, "can we keep the _S-E-X_ talk away from the babies?"

Wes nodding takes a step closer, picking up the pack of diapers. "Do you need help?"

"Ah, no, Wes. I know how to change a diaper - a normal one with pins. It's these newfangled fasteners."

"Did you know these diapers are lined with a space-age material originally designed for NASA astronauts? Hmm, interesting," said Wes setting the diapers down and taking a step back from it. "Though now I'm picturing grown men in nappies and am rather disturbed."

Angel looked at him and then back at the abandoned diaper. "Ah, okay, got it." Then he shook off the image that Wes has now given him and looked back down to the baby boy that he's cleaning up again. "You're all ready aren't you? He rewraps the baby in its blanket, bundling him in tightly.

Angel turned to Wes and handed him over the used diaper. Wes looks down at it. Angel gets a grip on both babies and then looks to Wes.

"Right. So, how's the list coming along?"

They move out into the lobby where the others are waiting in front of a dry erase board. Wes dropped the diaper on the counter top as he walked past.

"We've divided it into two categories. Column one groups or individuals that we know pose a threat to the baby: Holtz, Wolfram & Hart, the vampire cult that attacked us at the hospital. Column two those you could pose a threat once they get wind of the baby."

Angel walks over to the list and starts reading off of it, "Order of Phillius, Beltar the Cremator, - Frank?"

The list also has a 'Piper Beast' and 'The Scourge' as potential threats.

Gunn comes to stand besides him answering "Local mobster, specializes in kidnapping."

Angel nodding in understanding "Ah," as he starts checking over the list the baby girl begins to cry.

All look over to Angel as he's looking down to his baby girl, who's just woken up.

"What, what, what? What is it? You can't be wet again. I just changed you. Ah-hmm, are you hungry? I got a bottle all ready for you."

Angel goes around them and over to the counter. He starts looking around for the babies' bottles.

"Where did I put their bottles? I two bottles all ready for them!"

Cordy rushed over to him and quickly spotted the bottles. Grabbing them both, she shows them to him.

Angel smiled weakly at her, and Cordy smiled back. He settled into a stool on the counter and placed both babies on the counter. The girl's still crying strongly, but unlike before where they were both crying the boy is silent and nibbling on his blanket.

"Okay," Angel says the girl. She's not paying any attention to him as she continues to wail. "Here's your babba," He tells her, which just causes her to wail more. "Come on, baby, take your babba."

Behind him, the Fang Gang has gathered and they all watch over him amused. They can almost not believe it when Angel stands up in front of them and takes one of the bottles to himself.

"You take it like this, see?" Lifting up the little bottle, Angel started making sucking noises. Behind him, Gunn tries to cough through his laughter. "And you drink and then you're happy!" Angel told the babies.

Now, the boy looked like he was about to start crying.

Shaking his head, and effectively done with his laghter, Gunn came and stood besides him.

"Angel, why don't you let me take them for a little while? I did help raise my cousin since she was about a week old."

Cordy switched looking between them for a second. Then she threw up her arms and walked away.

Angel shook his head. "I'm sorry guys." He said looking to where Cordy retreated to and then to Gunn. He shrugged while he added, "I-I can handle it." He gave them all a nod. Then he put the bottles down again and picked up the babies.

Walking away from Gunn and passing next to Wes back to the where the board lists all his newest, greatest nemesis.

"Alright, so, we got a list. All we've got to do now, is erase everyone on it."

Behind him, the group's now coming back to the board and each taking their positions.

Fred hurried over to the board picking up the dry eraser. "I can do that for you," she said excitedly and began to erase the dry erase board with all the names.

"Ah, Fred…" Cordy said from her post besides the board where she's leaning on a table.

Fred stopped and looked over at her. "What?"

She paused and then looked over to Gunn who smiled shyly at her.

"Oh, you meant erase in a 'squish and kill violently' kind of way. I'll just put that back then." And she picked up the marker and rewrote the name Holtz on it.

**R& R Plz:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this took forever to get back to! I did miss it though and I have a week off of school, so I hope to at least write up two more chapters. Maybe get the kids named :D That'll be fun! **

**Same disclaimers.**

**Blissful Revelations**

By: chocolate rules

4

As Fred, Gunn and Wes try and make heads of the list; Cordy sits in front her laptop trying to find any other threats. The list is considerably longer than it was just mere hours ago.

Cordy groaned as she read over the thing on the screen.

"The world is a sick and demented place. You know there are already three websites offering money for the babies?" she told them as she shook her head.

Looking over to her as he rocked the babies in his arms, Angel's face grew into further concern.

"Fred, help Cordy trace the websites."

"Right", agreed Fred as she placed the marker on the ledge of the board and walked over to the laptop.

Angel's still trying to get the babies to drink from their bottles. Setting the baby girl down besides him, he stood up and resumed pacing, this time trying to coax the boy into eating.

"It's good. Try it. You'll like it. Mmmm, so good." He tells the little lad as he again pretends to eat from the bottle. The baby had been whimpering for a few minutes, but now he started to all out bawl.

As he was pacing the babe, he passed a stuffed Teddy bear and had an idea. He grabbed the toy and started pretending to feed it the bottle. The boy's still crying and the girl's doing not much better from where she was lying surrounded by pillows carefully maintained in her father's gaze.

"See," Angel said back to the baby in arms. "Ha. Teddy likes it. And I like it, too." He added as he once again tried his hand at mimicking what the babes should be doing. This time he even went as far as allowing some drops to enter his opened mouth.

"Mmm," said Angel with a grin down to the lad. Then, turning his face away from both babes, he made a face and spat out the formula. He'll definitely not be doing _that_ again.

Outside, a blue flashing light brought everyone's attention back into the lobby.

"What was that?" asked Fred as she instinctively grabs at Gunn's hand tightly.

Then, Lorne entered the room. "Oh, just listening to those Furies gives me whiplash! Thank god they finally left. My head was about to pop off." He paused for a second before adding. "Which, granted, not that big a deal."

A relieved sigh passed through the group.

"That flash was their spell kicking in then?" asked Wes. Lorne nodded moving further into the lobby.

"Yeah, they put a force field over the entire hotel. No one or thing can get in or out." He said pointedly. After all the hardships that they have recently faced and the ones that are sure to be coming from the list, it's a relief to think that there's some kind of protection over them.

"So," started Fred, "the babies are safe? We're all safe. Right Lorne? I…I mean, unless one of those killers decides to throw in a fire bomb in at us like they did at your club- which had a similar safety spell as I recall. – Sorry." She quickly adds to the looks she's receiving and Lorne's almost glare.

"She's right," sighed Angel. "They won't be safe here for long."

Fred nodded to him as they all settled into the office once more. Angel takes a seat besides the whimpering baby.

"Well, we can get out if we have to," Said Lorne as he walked over to the desk and used it to lean back on. "I installed an emergency exit down in the sewers. A," he paused to think up the right 'word'. "a mystical barrier. Opens and closes with a password."

Turning to Fred, a smirk plastered on his face. "Pylean word for hedgehog"

Fred looks at him but nods. "Oh" – she said pointedly, and she looked like a farmhand working farm girl. "Oh!" she repeats as she starts to laugh.

Gunn eyes her weirdly, and then back to Lorne. "I'm guessing that it means something _very_ different in English," he says shaking his head with a grin.

Cordy sighed and looked up to them. "Well, it looks like we'll have to use it soon. The babies need to see a doctor."

Angel's eyes go wide as he glances between the babies. "What? They're not sick. Right? They don't look sick. Do they?" and if he had a working heart, it'd be standing still at the moment.

Cordy read from the opened baby book in front of her that she'd been reading from, "Uh, no. But they need their newborn checkup. The baby book says that they're supposed to have a vitamin K shot and a PKU test after being born. Uh - are you gonna circumcise?"

Now the other baby starts to cry as well.

Gunn cringed at the crying, now doubling the sound. "That one must be the boy. And I think that he heard you."

Behind them, Lorne looked rather cringed.

"Speaking of hearing things - are there any fluorescent lights in here? I keep hearing this hum. Plus, fluorescent - green light, green skin - it's all bad. - I'll take the blank stares as a big fat no," he added as he saw the look that they were all giving him. "Yeah."

Angel shakes his head and starts to rock the baby in his lap and uses one hand to rub the other's tummy.

Glancing around, Angel's eyes lock onto the weapon's cabinet. The very cabinet that had provided them before with the weapons that they used each day to protect themselves and each other. What they used to 'help the helpless' wherever they were needed.

"Gunn?"

Gunn straightens up and walks over to lean over the back end of the couch.

"Yeah,"

"I'm in a war here. I'm going to need some serious firepower. And before you asks, this goes beyond swords and spears. Gunn nodded, he understood the hurry that Angel saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Blissful Revelations

By: chocolate rules

5

Gunn heads over to talk on his cell in a corner. He's sure that he can call up a few people and that they can help them out.

Angel turns to Fred whose still working on the websites.

"Anything on the sites Fred?

"Not yet," Fred replied not looking up from her work. "Normally all we would have to do is hack into the e-mail and track the relays but – " she pauses, looking at the screen like she wishes it would self combust. "They're using re-mailers."

Angel looks at them for a second, waiting for them to continue. Not happening.

"Which means?"

Cordy looked over at him, clearly not happy.

"Which means there is no direct id, it's going to take a little time..."

Angel groans. "We don't have a little time. Are those all the names up there on the board?"

Wes looks over to him and almost grimaces as he speaks up.

"Working on some other leads. We all want the same thing, Angel. We're doing the best we can."

Angel looks over to the board and glances down at the babies. "Do better. I promised their mother. No one is gonna puts their smudgy hands on my kids. No one.

Wes sighs. "Angel!"

Angel balances the baby in his arms and grabs the other one besides him. He stands up and walks up the stairs.

Angel walks into the nursery and places the babes in the crib. They're both crying and Angel is so close to joining them. He pulls the Teddy bear from his belt and then holds it up to the railing so that both babies could see him.

"Teddy isn't crying. Do you see Teddy cry? Teddy isn't crying. Do you see Teddy crying? No, Teddy isn't crying." This of course doesn't help them in the least because neither one of them have any idea what he's saying. Angel leans onto Teddy and sighs.

The babies are crying louder now. they cry in rythum too, not at the same time so that when one breaths, there's no peace casue that 's the onther one's strength.

"Come on, kiddoes, you've gotta give me something here. Alright. Last ditch effort." Angel takes a deep, unneccarry breath, clears his throat and begins to sing. "Toora-loora-loora, toora-loora-lay..."

Behind him, Lorne enters the nursery. He grimaces and wishes not for the first time in hearing Angel sign that he couldn't read people. Or have to hear Angel sing.

Angel continues signing, completely ingrossed in the babes.

"Toora-loora-loora, that's an Irish lullaby..."

Angel stops singing and leans his head against the side of the cradle. The babies crying never slow and he feels very much defeated.

"Here, let me give it a try," Lorne said coming up besides Angel. "oh, ooh, baby, baby. Ooh, ooh, baby, baby. Mistakes I know I made a few, but I'm only human. You'll make mistakes, too. And I'm crying..."

Lorne stops signing and notices that neither baby has stopped their crying for a second.

"They don't like Smokey Robinson and the Miracles? I thought you said these kids had _souls_."

Angel moans. Not even Lorne's singing's getting through to them. He leans over the cradle and talks to them.

"You know what," he starts to tell them. "You're fed and changed. I hold you, you cry. I put you down, you cry. I separate you two, you cry. What do you two want me to do here?" The baby boy cries harder, and he didn't even know that was possible.

"I'm a terrible father."

Baby Girl wiggles around at the added sound. She tries to turn towards her brother. The intrusion obviously not appreciated by the other baby either.

Angel reaches over and then picks the baby boy up. "I can't even get them to stop crying. And he just keeps getting louder!"

Lorne sighs and then nods his head. "Yeah, well, It's getting a little tense here – your vibe that is."

Angel stops trying to rock the baby boy and then stops to look over at Lorne.

"My vibe? What vibe?"

"Oh, just the incredibly anxious one that's been coming of you in waves ever since they were born. They're deeply connected to you. If you're wound this tight, how do you think they're feeling?"

"Hey, they're not even a _day_ old and they've got an enemies list. How would you feel? Wouldn't you be a little edgy?"

"Yeah. I'd also be in awe. Look at them."

Angel looks down to the screaming baby in his arms, he glances over the railing to the crying baby in the crib. They're so small.

"They're more than a mission, bro. _Look_ at them. Look at each of them."

Lorne turns and walks out of the room as Angel keeps looking down at the babies. A slight smile creeps at his lips.

Angel picks up the girl and sits the three of them down in a chair.

"Hey, it's all right, buddy. It's gonna be alright. You believe me right?"

Both babies continue to cry.

"Right."

Angel rocks them, but they continue to cry. Their little faces turn slightly red from the strain of continuous crying and screaming. He's very worried about that, but he doesn't want his 'vibe' to give that off either.

"Hey, shhhh."

Angel tries to make a face and silly noises at them. Nothing.

"How's that?"

They continue to cry and something about the little fist the girl's tossing at him makes him think that they're insulted by the question itself.

"Well, obviously. Okay, how about this one, guys?"

Angel settles then on his lap. They're looking up to him, both wiggling and fighting to be the loudest.

Angel pulls on his ears and makes another face and more silly noises. If possible, they get louder.

Angel sighs. "Okay, I got _one more_ in me. But that's it!"

Again he sighs, not believing he's reduced himself to this, and morphs into his vamp-face.

The babies look up at him, stop their crying and stare. After a moment both of their eyes start to droop. They're like mirror images of each other, and Angel starts to smile. The baby boy reaches up to him slightly and then falls to sleep, quickly followed by his baby sister.

Angel would whoop if it wouldn't wake them.

"Ye-ah, that's my little guy! You liked that princess, don't ya? A bootchee-wootchee..."

tbc..more really soon:D


	6. Chapter 6

Blissful Revelations

By: chocolate rules

**Obviously,my fave epi w/ babe Connor was Dad', so I'm using most of that plotline. I'm just about sure of their names down so it'll all soon be over. And soon, They'll start being real character :D...**

6

The next morning finds Fred hunched over at the laptop. Cordy walks over to her with two cups, setting one down besides her.

"Thanks," Fred replies smiling at her friend's gesture.

They hear movement at the stairs. Fred looks up at the stairs just as Angel is coming down them, a baby an arm.

"Oh-oh, we still haven't traced the websites."

Cordy pats her on the back as she too looks up to the stairs.

"Relax," she tells Fred with a wide smile. _Angel I can handle._

She walks over to meet Angel as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Get any sleep?"

Angel's looking down at the babies, and doesn't take his eyes off of them as he talks.

"Nah, I was up all night watching them."

"You know," Cordy tells him, trying to be gentle, but it's Cordy. "if you'd let us take shifts between all of us we could…"

Angel's shaking his head. "No, I wasn't watching them like that. I was just _watching _them."

Cordy smiles at the babies, and then looks up to Angel. They're making him so cute. _Cute?_

"He looks a bit like me, don't you think?"

Cordy looks at the babies, but they both look the same to him.

"And he's?"

"This one," Angel beams, slightly lifting his right arm.

Cordy moves in and takes a quick look at the boy.

"Oh, yeah. Look at that brow. He's a miniature you." She looks over to angel and then at the two babes. "Why don't you hand them over for a while, catch some shut eye."

Again, Angel starts shaking his head.

"No. I'll sleep - when I know they're safe."

"Well, technically, no one really knows about the _twins_," Cordy observed.

Angel looked up to her for a second as he responded. "Holt's knows." He looked back down at them and then walked towards the couch. Newborns or not, carrying them around twenty-four seven was going to be tiring.

"I want them safe. Then, I'll rest," he repeats as eh settles down.

Cordy scoffs as she steps in front of him.

"Which will be when? Around, oh never?" She lowers her voice at the glare that Angel shoots her. "Angel, I understand you wanna protect them - but you gotta let go a little. Let them breathe. Share part of the responsibility. You can't be everything for them. We're here for you, for _them_."

"I'm their only family, Cordy. My job now is to be everything for them."

"Really?" Cordy says sounding offended. She reaches over for his arms and then tried to pull him to his feet. "Okay. Follow me. Come on."

Once he's on his feet, Cordy grabs at Angel's elbow and leads him towards the garden court.

Angel allows her to lead him without looking up from the babies.

"Cordy? Where are we going?"

"Come on," Cordy says tugging slightly harder trying to draw his attention.

Cordy leads them out of the hotel. Angel halts before they leave the hotel's shadows.

"Cordelia…"

"We're going outside, where your son is gonna wanna run around and your daughter will throw tea parties. Where you have to rush them to the hospital if he scrapes his knees or she catches a cold in the daytime. But, you know what, I see your point. You can't go outside during the day like other parents because you're not like other parents. Angel, you are a vampire." Taking a deep breath, Cordy looks at him and goes in for the kill, so to speak.

"You can't be everything for them, Angel. Even if you weren't a vampire, you can't. They'll need doctors and teachers and friends. You can't be _all_ that. No matter how hard you try."

Angel glances down at the babies. He then stretches out one hand into the sunlight.

"If they have to get to the hospital at noon," smoke starts to rise from his hand, "on the sunniest day of the year, they'll get there." Angel looks over at Cordy with his hand still smoldering in the sunlight. "Even if I don't"

Cordy sighs. "Angel," she starts. She pushes his hand back down into the shadow and looks pleadingly back at him. "Stop, Angel…"

Angel just turns away and walks back into the Hyperion.

tbc..Soon:D Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Blissful Revelations

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, the baby Girl is :D. Plot line mostly from "Dad". Which belongs to Joss Whedon. Great mind that guy.

7

Lorne walked down the hotel stairs and into the lobby.

"Good morning all!" He sniffs the air and look around. "Is that bacon I smell or did somebody fall asleep with the curtains open?"

Lorne walks over to Angel as he enters the lobby from the courtyard. He drapes an arm over Angel's shoulder as he looks down at the babies.

"You got to figure, a guy like you, a place like this, the only true safe room would be the janitor's closet."

Angel looks down at his shirt pocket and then walks away from Lorne.

"Thanks for the tip."

Lorne walks further in to the lobby and spots Fred.

"Hello Freddykins."

Fred looks up from her laptop.

"Were you able to sleep Lorne, or did you still hear that humming?"

Walking over to lean on the couch, Lorne responds her.

"Oh. I got some earplugs. Put them in and slept like a baby. Cried and wet the bed all night." Lorne starts to laugh, but clearly he's the only one laughing. "Wow, tough room."

Gunn walks in over to them.

"Mission accomplished," he sighs as he drops a duffel bag on a chair. He starts unzipping it as he begins to talk with them. "You said you wanted fire power, so…"

Gunn points to his ban and Angel walks over to him. HE nods and tales a step back/

"Good work, Gunn."

Gunn nods and starts to zip at the bag slightly.

"Also," Gunn adds as he leans down besides Lorne. "We got company."

Angel turns to him, instantly alarmed.

"Did they see you?"

Gunn looked over to Angel and shook his head.

"Nah, I saw them and kept on going. I doubled back and came in through the sewer."

Angel nodded, glad that for at least now they wouldn't get to them. Or at least not come after Gunn. He looked over to his babies resting in his arms as he next spoke.

"Who are they?"

He hated that there were things out there coming after his kids, or his son as Cordy had recently pointed out. But he knew that the news would be out soon, if it wasn't already.

"Well, two blacked out cars of what I'm betting are more vampire cult. And a biker gang I recognized from back in the day."

Angel looked up over to him.

"Humans?"

Gunn nodded.

"Yeah, into extortion and kidnapping. There are also some funky fellows in a van I didn't recognize, wearing hooded cloaks.

Angel sighed. _Great. Just freaken great._

Wes walked over to them.

"Lilliad demons. Their fun is making a magical broth from the bones of human children."

Wes turned over to Cordy. He can see her move over to the white board, ready to add the demons to the growing list of the babies' enemies.

"That's two Ls in the middle." He turned back over to Angel and watched as the vampire looked worriedly at his children. "They probably want to find out how a child born of a vampire affects the recipe. They use strong magic and may be able to break the furies spell."

Angel looked over to him again and sighed heavily, which he had been doing a lot.

"What are they waiting for then?"

"Night, most like. The lunar cycle provides them directly with their power."

Cordy sighed good naturally.

"So, we're safe for now," And then the happy voice left her. "Well, until the moon rises, I guess."

Fred gasped. "Tonight's a full moon."

Gunn stood from where he was perched on the rounded couch.

"No matter what weapons we use, we're not gonna be able to fight off the whole world. Once that force field comes down…"

He didn't need to finish that thought. Just watching Angel and the babies and they knew, whatever happened, those babies had to survive.

"I don't see that we have much of a choice. We're going to have one hell of a war on our hands."

tbc...I think that I have one more chapter w/ 'Dad' and then its the real deal :D, I'm soo excited, the babies are sooo cute!


	8. Chapter 8

Blissful Revelations

By: chocolate rules

8

The fang gang can hear chanting in front of the hotel. Gunn heads over to landing to look down into the lobby. The rest of the gang is surrounding a window.

"They're starting their mojo on the force field," Gunn says more to himself than to the gang.

The gang's not readied, but they're prepared. As soon as the Lilliad Demons through the force field, they were ready to pt up one hell of a fight.

Gunn walks back over to the window. Wes and Fred are over in the weapons cabinet new, picking up some crossbows. Gunn watches as a car pulls up and guys start to jump out of it.

"Ah, right, so sun's down and the vamps can come out too." He watches for a second. "Wait, they're headed towards the _bikers_."

Fred looks over to him as she arms her cross.

"What are they doing?"

They start to walk over to the stairs.

"Well, ah they're having a brawl over who gets to kill us first."

Groans were heard all around. It's so _great_ to be known and loved by all.

"We have to hold our ground," Wes says as he heads down the steps behind them.

"What if we can't?" Cordy asked though she knew what would happen.

"If we're forced to, then we'll fall back towards the cellar. We can make a retreat through the sewer."

Angel is still standing on the stairs. He watches as Wes grabs at a flame-thrower and his friends all prepare themselves for battle. _His_ _battle_.

"This isn't going to work." Angel tells them.

The gang looks up over to him.

"I'm so glad that someone finally said that, because sitting here waiting to die never was much of a plan. Sorry, but what kind of genius idea do we have hidden in those well tailored sleeve of yours? Huh?"

Angel heard over what Lorne was saying. The Host was right, not that he hadn't just told himself just that.

"The plan is, I go. I'll take the babies somewhere safe."

"What!?" Cordelia half yells at him. The vamp has obviously gone insane in her book.

"They're not going to die like this. That's not a life at all."

"But," Cordy starts, but she doesn't know what to say.

"If you stay," Wes said instead. " Stay and help us _fight_. You said it yourself, we're in a _war._"

Angel heads over to an overly stuffed bag. It contains enough things for both of the babies for a good few hours.

"They're not going to be harmed. War or not, I'm in a retreat."

"What happened to taking them out?" demands Wes.

Angel turns over to them, he tries to get the bag over him without bothering either babe.

"There's too many of them. I can make it through the sewers, and with any luck get a couple of miles before anyone notices that I'm gone."

"So, you're just gonna leave? Run away, will you?" Cordy demands once again.

"Why not?" Gunn responded before Angel said anything. "That's jat he's good. Sure you don't want to fire us first? A little icing on the cake while you leave us here to do the fighting, alone?"

"I thought we already established this as a bad, _bad _idea," Lorne said, trying to get everyone back in tract.

"No," Angel said quickly, finally getting the bag onto his shoulder without waking the babes. "You're going to be all right. Once they break the spell and storm the place they'll realize that there's no baby and come after me. Wesley, stall them if you can."

Angel's making no pleasantries or excuses. He needs to leave and now.

Angel starts to head over to the basement doors. Cordelia steps into his path. The look on her face says that not only does she clearly not like any of this, but that she won't take this quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure that tripping over our _dead bodies_ will slow them down some. You really didn't hear anything I said earlier, did you?

Angel glances down at each of his babies. They feel lighter in his arms, like they're already starting to pull away.

"I heard you," he mumbles as he walks past Cordy.

Angel's nearing the door as he hears Fred call out to him in a desperate last attempt.

"Angel! Don't, don't leave us!"

Angel feels her words tighten at his heart. He hates hearing his friends, hearing Fred, like this. Angel keeps on walking, but he won't stop for her. He won't risk his babies.

tbc...Super soon. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Blissful Revelations

By: chocolate rules

9

Angel walks around the sewer with the babies secure in his arms. In the streets, two humvees listen in as they're given new instructions. The chanting demons finally get the force field to breakdown and they quickly rush inside the hotel.

In the Hyperion, Gunn and Wes are both trying to size themselves up.

"What are you doing?" Gunn asked Wes as he started to jump in place, eying the door.

"Trying to imagine myself as John Wayne in Rio Brave. You?"

Gunn nods slight approval.

"Austin Stoker, Assault on Precinct Thirteen."

They turn to each other, slapping hands just as Cody walks past them readying her weapon.

"If we live through this, trade in your DVD players and Get a life."

Before the demons reach the door, a biker gang intercepts them and a fight ensues.

Angel climbs out of the sewer, using one hand oddly as he leans back on the wall to trap one baby between his chest and his other arm. The metal lid slowly rises and he slides it over to the side. Angel jumps out of the hole and walks over to his parked car. The girls had gone ahead and had bought the necessary seats for the babes.

As Angel pulls out, the humvees follow close behind.

Two demons break into the Hyperion and take down their hoods.

"Where are they? Where are the children?" a woman asks them.

Wes looks her over and glances at the other demons. He can feel the others tensing and ready for the fight.

"Upstairs, care to go find them? Or better yet- "

Taking his flamethrower, Wes aims and fires and soon the screams of the demons are heard.

The leader soon figures out that Angel has left with the babies. The gang continues to kill the Lilliad Demons and stray vampires that think that they can have a go at the souled vampire's offsprings.

The remaining fighters rush over to their own cars and start to chase down Angel's stray vehicle.

Angel drives wildly as he tries to out drive all the vehicles and evils following him. He goes into a tunnel and glances into his rear view mirror. The hot pursuit is still on.

In the car, Angel begins to talk to the two little bundles in their seats.

"We'll get through this, I promise. The vampire/demon/biker posse, that's the easy part. The part that scares me - are all the questions. Why is the sky blue? Why do people get sick? Why is there always pigs' blood in the fridge? I don't have all the answers." Angel pauses as a humvee hits them from behind. "Well, I do to that last one."

As they leave the tunnel, Angel swerves to a different route and the Humvees slow slightly. Angel pulls up to the entrance of a mine and quickly gets out of the car. He uses his vamp speed to get the babies out of the car and starts to run away towards the tunnel entrance. as he goes to turn around, Lilliad demons pop out and he's stuck in place.

"Give us the babies," one of them hisses.

Angel looks down to the tiny bundles.

"You want them? – You can have them!"

Angel tosses the babes into the air in the middle of all of the baddies. They all began to fight to catch them and Angel moves swiftly away from the chaos, with a slight distasteful look back at them.

A vampire grabs at the nearest babe and began to unwrap the bundle. Instead of the baby that he expects, there's Teddy with a bomb timer wrapped snugly around him.

"What the-?"

The second bundle is also unwrapped to reveal a rag dolly with 'Got Ya!' written as a face and a matching little bomb.

"They're- "

They never get to say what it is, since a second later both of the bombs detonate. Angel smirks to himself as he drives away in his car.

Meanwhile, Cordy, Fred, Wes, and Gunn are all in a hospital waiting room, a baby in each of the girl's arms. A nurse calls them in to the exam room and the girls head in, with the boys slowly following as they eye around.

The doctor looks both of the babies over. He jots down a few notes and smiles over to Cordy.

"Well, I'm happy to report to you that you have two very healthy babies."

"Oh," Cordy smiled up from holding the baby girl. "That's great. But, I'm not the mother."

"Oh, okay," he shrugs quickly. He turns over to Fred instead and smiles at her warmly. "I'm happy to report to you –"

"Oh, me neither," Fred says quickly, seeing where he's headed.

The doctor gives the girls a look and wonders. Wes notices the look and what it means.

"I'm afraid that the mother is, ah, no longer in the picture."

The doctor nods.

"I see. Well, their height and weight are exceptionally good for twins. We gave them their vitamin K and PKU and they're doing very well. We don't however," the doctor says as he starts to flip through the babies' file. "Seem to have their names?"

The doc looks over to the four adults who all in turn look at each other.

"Connor," they hear a voice say from the doorway. Turning, the fang gang sees Angel leaning on doorway.

He walks in and stands over the baby boy that's in Fred's arms.

"This here is Connor Brandon," Angel reaches around Fred and gives a finger to the eager baby girl in Cordelia's embrace. "And this is his beautiful sister Kelly Sarah."

Angel looks up to see the doctor write this new information in.

"Connor and Kelly," he says as he writes their names into their medical history. The doctor looks up and now smiles at Angel. "Thank You Mr. McBrennan and congratulations."

Angel takes baby Connor into his arms. He smiles a thanks to Fred and looks back over to the doctor.

"Thanks."

Nodding, the doctor and his helper nurse both leave with the files as the group prepares to leave.

"Mr. McBrennan?"

"It's a very common Gaelin name. We figured, if their last name were Angel, then it'd get quite confusing," Wes explained.

The gang looks at each other. They shrug. Angel chuckles, his gang is so original.

"Your first name is Liam," Fred pipes up.

Angel looks over at her and she shrugs.

"Like we can really think at a time like this," Wes retorts.

Angel sighs. His friends were right, and it _was _his real name. The babies should have it in their birth certificates.

"We had to tell them something," Cordy explains. "I mean, you can't just bring in a kid and say no mom or dad known."

"Right," Gunn agrees, speaking for the first time as he heads towards the hall to overlook it.

"Liam McBrennan," Fred starts with a smile. "Pet psychiatrist with a small family practice down in the Valley. You do like all the celebrity dogs. Then, at nights you go out and keep the streets safe from, um, well we just told them the name part. The rest is me having fun."

Angel smiles back at Fred. No one could rant on like Fred.

Angel looks over all of his friends. He glances down at the baby boy in his arms and then over to the beautiful baby girl in Cordy's arms.

"I don't know what to say."

Cordy rolls her eyes. She bounces the baby Kelly in her hold.

"How about 'Thanks'," she said, trying to imitate Angel's voice. "I appreciate it. You guys rock." Taking a step towards him, she continues again in her voice. "You were so right. What do I know anyway? Thanks for proving me wrong again. Way to go?"

Angel smiles over to the rest of the gang.

"What she said," then he smirks back to Cordy and baby Kelly. "Except I wasn't wrong. You were just also right."

Gunn comes back into the room. Along with him, he's pushing a double stroller. They all turn and look at him. He grins back at them, clearly pleased with himself.

"Got the best that money could buy at such short notice."

Cordy looks at the stroller. She eyes it from a few angles.

"Well, who knew that you had such style!" Cordy beams.

The stroller was black, lined with red and silver. It had extra padding for a 'pillow' and a table in front of each seat.

"Thanks, Gunn," Angel says as he walks over to the stroller and looks at it.

Gunn shrugs.

"Kiddos should travel in style." Gunn beams at them as he spins, showing them that he too knows style.

Angel bends down and places baby Connor into a seat. Cordy kneels down besides him as she too places baby Kelly into the seat besides her twin brother.

Angel smiles at the sleeping babies before him. They are so perfect, sitting there with their hospital issued blankets (Connor in blue and Kelly in red) and secured into their safety seats.

"Those are lovely names, Connor and Kelly," Wes states as he thinks that 'Wes' would make a better name, but he's not going to spoil the moment.

Angel gets behind the stroller.

"Not to be negative or anything, but we're okay now right? I mean, nobody else is going to be coming for the babies? Or us?"

Angel smiled up to her.

"No. We're safe for the time being. And they're safe. Long as they're with us."

Angel turns the stroller towards the door.

"Let's go home."

They all walk out and arrange themselves instinctively protectively around the stroller once they reach the waiting room; Fred and Gunn on the left, Cordy and Wes on the right and the new family in the middle.

tbc...um, soon :D A special thanks to **Sasha Snape** who gave me the name 'Kelly' for the baby girl :_meaning warrior_. And to **behindthename dot com** which provided me with the others.

The name McBrennan is actually quite common in Galway, Ireland. So, it could have very well been his last name. I always had hated the name that Fred gave him. And, like I made Wes say :D, if the babies' last name was Angel, then it'd get to be very confusing. I even thought as far ahead as to when the twins get into school that they would recognize the name 'Angel' or something and that Demons would somehow find them and then get to the kids...Yeah, so I've really over thought this ;)

Next Chapter on is all about the babes, and if you haven't noticed, I'm sooo ignoring the rest of the plotline here, cause well I never cared for Lilah or Lindsey or W&H but I guess they're still the enemy, haven't though that far yet. Anyways, enjoy :D And plz review!


	10. Chapter 10

Blissful Revelations

By: fiction.is.life.

10

Angel settles the twins into their crib. Side by side, they both slept peacefully. He looks up as Wes sets up the baby monitor.

"And that's for?" Angel asks, since the monitor was clearly beyond his time.

"To hear for when the babies start to cry out."

"But, I have super hearing," Angel reasons up to his friend.

"Yes, you do Angel. But we don't," Wes takes the second device and moves to leave the room. "And so, _this one _will stay in the lobby, for all of us to hear. You don't have to do this alone, Angel." Angel nods and Wes leaves, closing the door behind him.

Angel looks down at the slumbering twins. They were each still wrapped in the blankets that the hospital had provided. Cordy was determined that she would go out the next day and get them some 'real blankets' which would probably accompany the wardrobe that the gang was thinking up downstairs. Wes and Gunn were thinking up the best way to make the little 'Angel' look tough, but trying to keep to the girl's rule of it being cute. In turn, the girl's were making sure that they wouldn't bombard the little princess with all pinks and butterflies.

"I can't wait till you see how much they all care for you," Angel told them. Little Connor gurgles as he wiggles towards his left and Kelly. In reply, Little Kelly lets out a small gasp.

Angel smiles, these two were all ready so close. He couldn't help but remember his own little sister….but he didn't want to go there. That was centuries ago and he really didn't want to be saddened today.

Granted, he really couldn't afford complete happiness.

"And won't that be a field day to explain," Angel huffs as he settles down into the chair that he'd placed besides the crib.

Angel sits there, watching as their little chests rose and listening to their conjoined heartbeats. They're truly one in the same.

"Angel," a soft voice came from the doorway.

Angel turned and saw Fred standing there.

"Yeah, Fred. What's wrong?"

"We just got a call. And Cordy told me to tell you immediately afterwards that not to worry, Lorne's already heading over here to guard closely over Red One and Red One-Two."

Angel looked at her oddly. But that was Fred.

"Okay, I'll head down once Lorne gets-"

"Are the precious little things ready for their Uncle Lorne?" Lorne asks appearing in the doorway besides Fred.

"Lorne, they're asleep," she tells him.

"Well," Lorne says smile now lost. "I knew that Freddykins."

"Thanks Lorne," Angel smiles at them. He leans over and kisses each babies' warm little forehead. "I'll see you later, kay? Daddy has to go save the world. I'll bring you back something nice."

Lorne watches Angel reluctantly leaves the babes. He settles into the chair that Angel had just abandoned. Mirroring the vampire even further, Lorne was pulled in by the rise and steady fall of their breathing pattern.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top…" Lorne begins singing his own rendition of the lullaby.

As the night progressed, each baby awoke needing a changing and to be fed. Lorne did each task as he smiled and sang down to Connor and Kelly. The babies at first had not taken nicely to the odd sounding noises that this green creature was saying down to them.

Kelly was the first to stop her wailing and really tune into the sound of Lorne's voice. She decided that she licked his sweet voice and happily began to suckil on the offered pacifier.

"Atta girl!" Lorne smiles as the girl's eyes begin to look heavy. "Did Uncle Lorne's _Orange Sky_ make Little Kelly sleeping? Yes it did! And how happy is Uncle Lorne? Very happy. Yes he is!" Lorne coos at her.

Little Kelly fell asleep as Lorne gathered her into his arms and settled her into the crib besides Connor.

"Waaahaghhhh!" Gurgles Connor.

"What is it buddy? Would Little Connor not like Murdoch? How about some classics like your Daddy?"

Lorne then starts to sing from one of Angel's collection of record.

And Connor really started to cry.

"Yeah, they're not my favorites either," Lorne nodded as he picked up the crying baby. Little Kelly continues to sleep on, thankfully.

"So, what is it that little Connor likes? It's not like you've heard a lot of songs yet Junior." Lorne rocks baby Connor in his arms, trying to think up a good enough bedtime song.

_Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Thy papa guards the sheep;  
Thy mama shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee,  
Sleep, baby, sleep, _

_Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Our cottage vale is deep;  
The little lamb is on the green,  
With woolly fleece so soft and clean,  
Sleep, baby, sleep, _

_Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Down where the woodbines creep;  
Be always like the lamb so mild,  
A kind and sweet and gentle child,  
Sleep, baby, sleep,_

By the time that Lorne was done singing, baby Connor was out like a light.

"Good night precious," Lorne said as he lied the babe down again. He fixed the blankets around each baby and then returned to his seat. Soon, he too was succumbed by the steady sound of the little breathes being taken.

tbc...SOON!! Don't you just LOVE Lorne! I know that I do:D SO, he's def a big part of this story. I mean, what kid wouldn't want their own green monster as a sitter, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

Blissful Revelations

By: fiction.is.life.

11

Angel looks over to the sleeping forms of his friend and babies.

They had just come back for a pretty bad call. Gunn had gotten hurt and he, Wes and Fred took him to the hospital and would be staying with him. Cordy and Angel had headed back home to the Hyperion where they found the place to be unusually quiet.

Gripping his axe tighter, Angel had moved through the lobby to the stairs before even Cordy had noticed. Knowing enough then to try and question Angel's rampage, Cordy satisfies herself with just following behind him and preparing to be of assistance if she was needed.

Angel heads over to the nursery, where he found the door to be closed. Before entering, he caught sound of three heartbeats, one quit familiar and two which just seemed to connect with his own unbeaten heart.

He turns back and gave Cordy a weary grin as she appears in the hallway.

"What?" Cordy asks coming to a stop besides him. "What's wrong?"

Angel smiles down at her.

"Nothing, Lorne's asleep. Connor and Kelly are in the crib. Everything's fine."

Cordy sighs. She took a hold of his axe and walks down the steps again to replace them into the cabinet, all the while muttering about inconsiderate vampires not realizing how some people around there still had a heart that could very well lead to a heart attack.

Angel watches her go, smiling softly at the muttered retreat. He turned back to the door and slowly opened it. Sure enough, there were his two most precious creations; safe and sound.

Angel walks over to where Lorne was sitting and peers down on his babies. Satisfied that they were still there, he decides that he'd kill Lorne for not noticing his presence in the morning.

"Lorne," Angel whispers to his friend, shaking the green demon's shoulder.

"Mm, wha-"

"Lorne wake up. It's okay, it's Angel."

"Angelcakes, you okay? How's everyone? Where _is_ everyone?"

"Gunn got a little hurt, so Wes and Fred took him to the hospital. He'll probably need a few stitches but he'll be back tomorrow. How were they?"

Lorne watches as Angel turns back to looking at the twins. They're both so still and quiet that Angel's almost scared that they aren't really breathing.

But he can hear the sweet sound of their hearts and the steady rhythm of the breathing.

"Well, they've got a set of lungs don't they. Especially Junior here."

"Junior?"

"Well, he's your son and seems right."

Angel gives him a rare grin. He looks down at _his son_ and smiles wider.

"I guess that's okay then."

Lorne watches Angel for a second, marveling over how something good had finally happened to the man. I was about time too. No one can go so long and just allow all the happy things to pass them by. Sure he had to wait 200 years more than any one else would normally have to; but the man finally got to realize one of his dreams. A family.

"Angel, I think I'm going snag the sack. Call me if you need me?"

Angel nods and says his good nights. As he heard the departing sounds of his friend, he settles into the rocking chair and once again watched over the babies.

* * *

An hour later, Angel carried a baby in each arm as he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was not normally up at this hour, but the babies had both simultaneously begun to cry. Plucking a pacifier into each of their mouths, Angel was able to get them both to the kitchen with little more than a whine or gurgle. 

"Here we go buddy," Angel whispered down to Baby Connor as he set the boy down on the counter. Deciding that he would have to get a baby carrier or the likes, Angel made certain that the baby couldn't roll before walking over to the fridge.

"Shh, Daddy's gonna warm up your babba. Kay? Then you're gonna drink it cause now you know how to. Right? Should I get another Teddy?"

"Agh!" Gurgles Kelly.

"Right, so you've got this."

Angel gets the two, preset bottles to warming up and then walks back over to Connor. Like he had the previous night, Connor has tossed aside his pacifier and has settled for the corner of the blanket.

"Must be the fabric softener, huh Buddy?" Angel smirks down at him, as if the little guy would get his joke. "Kay, let's get your babba's and then maybe Daddy can get some sleep right?"

Two hours later, Connor awoke from a dirty diaper. As he settled his boy into the crib, Kelly let her presence be known with a loud wail needing her own change.

An hour after that, Kelly awoke to the need of getting her pacifier back.

Half an hour later, Connor decided that he didn't want his blankie no more.

Ten minutes later, he decided that he did.

Angel could hear his friends stirring from their slumber by the time that he had Connor all wrapped up again. He called a plea for assistance down through the baby monitor. Fred came up, looking slightly bedridden. She, Wes and Gunn had come back just as Angel had placed Kelly down for the second time.

Calling Wes in and making sure that all the necessary things would get bought that day, Angel settled down into his own bed, hoping until day breaks to rest.

tbc..I 'll have a few more chapters, but I think if I want to really write this out, Ill go and post this somewhere I wont get too worried about updating. Thanks guys :D


	12. Chapter 12

Blissful Revelations

By: fiction.is.life.

12

Five months had passed by and the babies were just such a light in everyone's life. Unless they were crying. This happened…oh, just about every other hour.

Angel watched as Connor began to cry, again, for oh the twelfth time that day. Kelly was in another room with Fred trying to get her to eat. Connor was perfectly fine.

Instead of jumping at his ever whim, Angel used his heightened senses to check them over. He couldn't hear his tummy rumbling for food. There was no foul smell in the air signaling a diaper change. He refused to go to sleep, no matter what Lorne sang to him.

At five months, the twins were really beginning to show personality. Connor was a ball of energy; he was always crawling about and getting into everything. Then, when he was caught, he'd give out this irresistible like gurgle and smile. They could all wager that he would grow up to be trouble.

Kelly was just the opposite of her brother. Instead of sneaking behind everyone's back, Kelly loved being the center of attention. If everyone, or well someone wasn't looking at her, then she would more likely than not break something.

She was a talker and would babble on and on. What she had to say must have made sense in baby language, because Connor would give them this look of disgust and 'help me' would cross his face.

Where Kelly was calm and would wait for things to be brought to her, Connor was loud and would demand things to appear in front of him. Where Connor should his strengths and 'Angel like' power, Kelly would show that she was more prone towards gymnastics. There were times that all she would do was roll and tumble from one location to another.

"Connor, baby, wanna stop crying for Daddy?"

Angel watched as his son glared up at him, took a deep breath and let out a loud wail.

"Come on Con, now its bedtime and you've got to go to sleep so that we can all get some rest. And we complained about late calls."

Connor responded with another wail.

"Baby, please"

"That's it! I've had it! I love the little guy, but I'm seconds away from killing the little monster!"

Angel watched as Gunn made his way to the crib.

"Gunn, man, I'm sorry. Maybe you can grab a room a floor up or something."

"Yeah, the uninhabitable," Gunn rolled his eyes and reached into the crib. Connor crawled away from Gunn's hands.

"No way bud, you're coming up," Gunn cornered the crying babe and brought him up to his shoulder.

Gunn turned around and looked his friend over.

"Angel?"

"They're some work, huh?" Angel smiled tiredly at them.

"Yeah, I can't wait till they can walk."

"Think I can. The second they do, there'll be no stopping them."

"Yeah, remind me never to teach them Hide and Seek. Knowing these two, especially this one, we won't find them for days."

"Do you forget that I have super hearing?" Angel smirked over at him.

Gunn scoffed. He bounced Connor and tried to quiet the steady tears.

"Do you forget that so can he? And for all we know, probably Kelly too."

Angel groaned.

"Yeah, we're screwed for life."

"_We_," laughed Gunn as he began to rock Connor. "Nah, you my fanged friend are the one in trouble. Your kids, man, not mine."

Angel watched as Gunn rubbed softly at Connor's back and the baby placed his head on the black man's strong shoulder and whimpered down.

"Sure, I can just see how much they get on your nerves. The second you get a chance you'll be hightailing it out of here!"

Gunn looked over to see Angel smirking.

"Fine! But once they've hit the teens, I _will_ be the first to get out of here. I ain't dealing with the hormone ragged twins."

"Gunn, they're _five months!_"

Gunn looked down at the quiet baby in his arms. Okay, so he was very far fetched. And he was pretty sure that even if they turned into hormone ragging duo, he'd still be around to lend a hand. Damn those kids had really gotten to him.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Laughing slightly, Angel stepped forward and took little Connor from Gunn's arms. He settled Connor into the crib and then turned over to his friend.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

tbc... a few more chapters to go, just to end the twins being babies :D


	13. Chapter 13

Blissful Revelations

By: fiction.is.life.

13

At a year of age, the twins had already learned to walk and their babbles were making more and more sense.

Currently, Fred and Cordy were at the LA mall, trying to get through a few hours of shopping without some sort of tantrum.

Lucky for them, Kelly seemed to have a love for shopping. She would watch as Cordy tried on endless pieces of clothing and would then yell a "No!" to whichever she found not up to par.

Connor would, for lack of a better term, brood. Like Angel, the baby didn't seem to see a point in all the clothing choices. He did however love when Gun would take him to the toy store. Already Gunn had bought him a Power Wheel ® to rival Gunn's own truck.

Unfortunately for him, Gunn wasn't around this time, so he had to endure the girls' shopping.

Connor sighed really loudly, bring over the girls' attention.

"Connor, sweetie, what's the matter?" Cordy asked concerned as she went over to him in her soon to be new heels.

Connor looked up from his stroller and pouted.

"Oh, baby, are you bored?" Cordy asked, bending down to release the boy from his stroller prison and into her loving arms.

Connor wrapped his little arms around his Auntie Core's neck. "Uh huh"

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay, we're almost done. And then we're all going to grab some food before we head over to Gordon's (a jewelry store)"

"Yah!" Kelly piped up from where she sat on the floor. She had been 'glaring' at her brother the second he started whining. Boys, they never could understand the pressures of being beautiful, Auntie Core said so.

"Oh no," Connor grumbled at he same time that his twin displayed her joy.

Fred shook her head, smiling at the twin treasures in their lives.

"Relax, little one," Fred said as she stood up from besides Kelly and walked over to the distraught toddler. "How about, while Auntie Core and Kelly keep shopping, you help Auntie Fred buy something nice for Uncle Charles?"

"Truck!" Connor said excitedly.

Cordy rolled her eyes. They hadn't been able to bash the boy's liking for the vehicle after one entire day he spent with his Uncle Gunn.

Fred laughed, taking the boy into her arms.

"I doubt he wants a new one, little one. How about a nice wa -"

"Axe!" offered Connor with a beaming smile. He had always picked up on his father's growing weapon obsession. Sure, the boy didn't know that his father was that way because of all the dangers surround him and his twin, but he did really seem to enjoy watching his Daddy, Gunn and Wes practice with all the weapons.

"No weapons," Cordy said sternly, hands to her hips.

"Ha!" Kelly laughed at him.

Connor did his 'game face' imitation towards his sister.

"Oh dear," sighed Fred twisting the boy away from his sister. "Connor, sweetie, don't do that face."

Connor stopped showing his little teeth, watching Fred with wonder.

"Go," sighed Connor, dropping his face onto Fred's shoulder.

Fred rubbed his back, rocking his slightly in her arms.

"Oh, sweetie, no. We can't leave yet, little one."

Connor watched as Kelly yipped her final approval of Auntie Core's new heels. He hated shoes. Stupid shoes.

"Stu shoo," humphed Connor as Cordelia finally announced, much to Kelly's dismay that they were now done in _that_ store.

"Connor," Fred said, finding his gaze and making sure he had her on focus. She knew what he had meant to say, and also knew that she'd have to watch the men folk more closely as to what they were saying around the babes. "That's not very nice."

"Shoes! More!" Kelly cried as she was placed back into the stroller. She didn't get why they were stopping. There was a whole other wall to the place that they'd never even seen!

"Oh, Princess," Cordy sighed, knowing the distraught that the little girl was feeling. She too didn't wish to leave the store. After all, there was this whole other section that they hadn't even reached yet. But the point of the matter was that she and Fred were there to get some much needed clothes for the babies.

"We'll come back next Wednesday for that half off sale, okay? I promise."

Kelly teared up as they neared the checkout counter. Connor held on tightly to Fred, not wanting back into the stroller so soon. Fred was content to hold the little angel as Cordelia pushed the twin stroller and balanced the shoe boxes on top of it.

They paid of the shoes, courtesy of Angel Investigations' credit card and then decided to take a break and get the kids cleaned up and get them all a snack. Not even Cordy could complain about not shopping as she watched both Connor and Kelly happily dig into their shakes and applesauce.

"Did you see that snowsuit back in bloomie's?" Cordy said to Fred as she ate her own light meal.

Fred rolled her eyes, grabbing Connor's hand before he managed to plant some sauce onto his sister's long black hair.

"Snowsuit, Cordy? You do know this is LA, right?"

Cordelia sighed dramatically.

"I _know_, Fred. But did you see it? Wasn't it so _cute!_ Wouldn't the little princess look like an _angel_ in that?"

Cordy looked over at the baby girl. She could practically imagine the little girl in the pink snowsuit, playing in a mound of snow. But, LA did not have snow, so there would be no reason to buy the snowsuit.

No reason for her not to try it on, though. And she was pretty darn sure that she could find a cute one for Connor as well.

"Do you think Connor'd look better in a green one or a blue one."

Fred, knowing that Cordy wasn't about to drop the subject, as long as they were still at the mall, actually gave the question some thought. Like Cordy, she thought that there'd be no harm for the twins to at least try on the clothes. Then, she could at least take some decent cell phone pictures.

"Green," she replied, taking a bite out of a pretty decent taco. "Brings out his eyes more."

Cordy nodded, seeming to see the logic in that.

A few tables behind them, a woman sits, incognito with a light beach scarf wrapped around her neck and face. She's fingering through a newspaper, notepad besides her cup of coffee seemingly to take notes from the paper.

However, upon closer inspection, she hasn't turned the page for the past half hour. Instead, she sits there trying her best to listen in on what the two woman talk about as they watch over the small children.

Two women that, if she's not mistaken, make up part of Angel's team.

Which would make those two lovely children, the Miracle Babies.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Blissful Revelations

By: fiction.is.life.

14

"Are you certain? Are You!"

"Yes!" she shrieked as her hair was pulled further back and she looked directly into the accusing eyes glaring down at her.

"If you are wrong," he threatened, glaring down at her.

She shook her head as best she could.

"Nno, it's them! I, I saw them!"

Releasing her, he shoved her towards the ground where she wisely remained.

"For your sakes, Justine, it better be. I don't allow for _third_ chances. You've failed me once. Don't make me regret not killing you earlier."

With those words spoken, Daniel Holt walked out of the shady room, not suitable for filth but where he had allowed her some freedom. The room was all hers, not that that was saying much.

Justine got onto her feet. She walked over to the door, thinking that maybe she was finally getting somewhere. If she was lucky, then maybe she could regain Daniel's trust.

Justine wanted the freedom that Daniel Holtz had promised her. Eternally and never ending wealth, he had said.

But she had yet to see any of that.

She groaned, holding her thinning arms around her slim waist. The door was cold against her bruised face, but Justine was grateful for the moment of peace.

Daniel Holtz was downright frightening when he didn't get his way with things. His determination and crazy ambition was what had made him such a great vampire hunter in his time. The added humiliation and suffering suffered at the hands of Angelus was enough to drive any man mad.

And he was just that.

Justine didn't consider herself a classy girl, she had spent a lot of her time surrounded by controlling men and Daniel was no different. Except maybe his whole vendetta thing.

She could hear his movements throughout the other rooms in the rundown apartment. She could hear him pacing and mumbling around, growling at himself every few minutes. Whatever he was planning, it wasn't going to be pretty.

The room was cold and damp. There was no heater or electricity in the whole apartment. She had never thought that Los Angeles could get that could, but now she knew she was wrong. She wondered if Daniel even knew that electricity existed.

She was hungry, but asking for food would be pointless. Unless she brought something back that was deemed worthy, she wasn't going to get any sort of hospitality.

Justine could have run off when Daniel had let her go out that day. She could have marched straight to the police station and would have had Daniel arrested before he even knew what was going on. But she didn't. She couldn't. She had sought him out, had wanted to join him in this journey for justice. And maybe she was crazy, it wasn't as if she loved him or he loved her back. That was not what they had between them. She wasn't even exactly sure _what_ there was between them.

All she knew was that when the door opened and the initial blindness left her eyes, the smile on Daniel Holtz face was like a glimmer of hope.

To Be Continued...Back to the babes! Review :D


End file.
